Pretend we're normal (Complete)
by I hate the snow
Summary: The water pipe isn't the only thing broken at the Grimes home. Explicit sex
1. It started

It was wordless. It was passionate. It was wrong. He walked up to me and drew me into a tight hug, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I did nothing to resist. He wanted it, I wanted it more. He led me by the hand to the bay window, and I knew why. He wanted to make sure we knew when Rick got home. He bent me over the leather chair, and pulled down my shorts and panties in one movement. I could feel him slide in one, two, and then three fingers. He pumped them in and out, and used his other hand to rub my clit, first gently, then stronger. I came strongly. I reached behind me and felt his huge bulge through his shorts. His hand was still in me, and I tugged on his pants. He pulled them down with one hand, removed his fingers and slid his huge cock into me. Rick was always loving and tender, but Shane was an animal. I never felt anything like this. He was huge. So fucking huge. I had to brace myself against the chair when he started pounding into me. It never felt so good. He could go on forever. He was grunting as he thrusted, and kept one hand firmly on my clit and massaged my breast with his other. I came so strongly I saw stars. I never knew pleasure like this. He slammed into me, then picked up the pace and rammed faster and faster. He stopped, and I felt him cum deep inside me. He sighed in exhaustion, putting his head on my back. He pulled out when he went soft, and gently pulled up my panties and shorts before putting his own back on. I turned around and he kissed me on the mouth, deeply, our tongues entwined together.

He said "shit" and looked out of the window. Rick was making a left turn into the apartment's garage. Regretfully, I pulled away from him and went to the bedroom to clean up. I heard him go into the powder room to wash up, but since the water was turned off, there wasn't much he could do. The floor was still wet from the leaking pipe, so he grabbed a rag, put it in the water, and used that to wash me off his cock. I changed my shirt, bra, shorts and panties. I put on a panty liner, knowing what would drip out. I looked at my reflection, tried to convince myself that what happened was an accident, that I was still a loving, faithful wife. I heard Rick come into the apartment, and the two talking. Rick let out a laugh, and I started to go back downstairs just as the baby was waking up. I went into his room and got him out of the crib, changed his diaper, and got him dressed. I went to the living area with Andre in my arms, and got a small hug from Rick. He didn't want to take our son, saying he was too sweaty. I got a bottle from the fridge, and excused myself to go sit on my expensive, plush leather couch. I sat with Andre, as he was drinking from his bottle. I turned on the TV, watching it, but the only thing I could think of was being with Shane.

I replayed the incident over and over, getting more aroused by the minute. It wasn't until Rick walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and said "Michonne...you okay?"


	2. My life

He was working late, again. He still had to pay child support and alimony, and since I didn't want a penny of my money going to that bitch of an ex-wife of his, we agreed to have separate bank accounts. I made more than three times his salary, and I knew it bothered him. It made him feel less of a man; he couldn't provide for me by himself. I knew it bothered him that I wouldn't give him any money for those brats he had with that bitch. I made him sign an iron-clad prenup. Not one penny from my wallet would go to _her_.

I refused to change my lifestyle when he finally left her. He wasn't interested in art museums. He was more interested in pedestrian activities such as watching sports on television. We had a satellite dish, so I called and cancelled the service. The account, just like everything else, was in my name, so when he called to have it restored he was denied.

Rick wanted the plain, boring life he had with Snow White. A cute little house in a small town, white picket fence in the back yard. He wanted a housewife, someone to have dinner on the table when he gets home, the house clean, laundry done, and the kids taken care of. If he wanted that he should have stayed with Snow White.

But he didn't.

And now he's working late again. Double shift today. He was working another sixteen hour shift.

After Andre was born he wanted me to stay home with the baby. That wasn't going to happen. Can you imagine me doing what Snow White did? Clip coupons? Plan menus for family dinners? Please. I live…okay, WE live in an expensive condo in the city. We go to expensive restaurants, and he always orders the least expensive item. I always order the most expensive. The waiters always give the bill to the man, and I expect him to pay. The car seat wouldn't fit in the back of my BMW, and I sure as hell wasn't going to sell my car to benefit his kid. The day care center was one block over from where we live.

He's owes me more money than I can count. He needs to pay rent and half the utilities. Not to mention half the groceries. I keep minimal food in the apartment. I don't need to have any. Every lunch is out, and almost every dinner is at a restaurant.

So, tonight, after I got delivery from my favorite restaurant delivered to my door, and enjoyed two glasses of wine, I put the kid to bed and waited.

 _Shane came over a few hours after he finished his shift. Perfect timing. Shane came in the apartment, and they immediately started kissing. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, and she worked on his belt buckle. His pants hit the floor with a dull thud. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. She was already naked. He smiled and pulled her closer. She led him to the bedroom, and laid on the bed. He got on top of her and licked all around each of her breasts until he got to the middle, spending ample time on each nipple. She cradled his head while he did so, mumbling various words of encouragement as he would flick her left nipple with his tongue while gently pinching the right. He'd switch, nibble gently on the other for a moment before sucking on it. He held them both in his hands as he traced a saliva path down to her belly button, which he teased with his tongue before kissing it._

 _She was freshly trimmed, shaved a little in from the bikini line. She kept herself healthy and in shape, and she smelled wonderful. He had to restrain himself from diving in. With his hands still on her breasts, he licked her from the bottom of her opening right up to her clit, which he sucked gently between his teeth. He heard her suck in her breath as he put her legs over her shoulders and brought his hands under her ass as he lifted her closer to him. He sucked on her clit and flicked it with his tongue. Every move he made brought an audible reaction. He pulled his hands out from under her ass and inserted the middle finger of his right hand in her wet pussy. He explored her insides with his finger as his tongue did gentle laps around her clit. She was thrusting her hips into his face and he pushed back with his mouth. They had a wonderful rhythm going as he started using two fingers inside, curving upwards, aiming for her g spot, feeling her wetness gather in the palm of his hand. His jaw was getting tired but he wasn't going to finish until she came. He fingered her harder, and worked his tongue harder on her clit. He looked up to see her head was tilted back and she was breathing harder, pushing with her hands against the headboard. She was on the edge. He got on his knees and doubled his efforts, alternating between gentle tonguing and slightly-less-gentle sucking, and his fingers were locked on her g-spot._

 _"Right there," she said, breathlessly, but forcefully._

 _He was making the final push when her whole body shuddered. She moaned and grabbed his head and brought him up to her face where she kissed him deeply._

 _Before he really realized it, she had guided him inside her, with his cock this time, instead of his fingers. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her left hand around his neck, holding on, pulling him in. They fucked in a steady rhythm, kissing, tasting each other. He leaned over and took her each of her nipples in his mouth in turn, teasing each my teeth, never changing the pace of their bodies, grinding against each other. She pulled his hair a little if he bit too hard...not as a warning, but because she liked it. That made him go faster. He pushed himself up so his head was directly above hers and fucked her pussy as hard he could. Shane fought off his climax, relishing every extra thrust he got. Since Michonne had braced herself against the headboard, it had rapidly become a losing struggle. He had to contend against the sound of her gasping and moaning, and the very noticeable sound of the headboard beating against the wall and his balls slapping wetly against her ass, he knew it was only moments now._

 _Michonne closed her eyes, so he once again looked down her body. Her tits were bouncing wildly with his every thrust, making his balls scream for release. He looked farther down and watched her glistening pussy take everything his pounding cock could give._

 _"I'm going to cum," he said, his voice tight with the strain._

 _"I want to feel you cum inside of me."_

 _And with that Shane threw his head back as he thrust again into Michonne. Her soft velvety pussy took him deep inside and he felt the energy in his balls erupt. His whole body tensed as his dick blasted out wave after wave of his cum. His orgasm was just as intense as his first, which made it hard for him to concentrate on the sounds of Michonne cumming beneath him. But from the sounds of it, hers was just as powerful. Finally, he collapsed on top of Michonne, completely breathless._


End file.
